Not everyone is a toy!
by Otakunyannyan
Summary: This fanfic contains YAOI and swearings. Don't like, don't read. You've been warned. Naruto had enough of Sasuke's constant cheating on him. He decided to leave but sasuke isn't so happy about it. No one ever dump an Uchiha, and Uzumaki Naruto is no exception. What is Sasuke going to do? Will Naruto be able to cut ties with Sasuke forever? Sasunaru fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hi guys! This fanfiction is a sasunaru fanfic. It contains a lot of swearing and yaoi. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned. There might be violence or even sex in the future chapters so if you don't like it, just click away. No one is stopping you.**

**However, if you wish to read and is a sasunaru fan, hope you guys like it! ^^ Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe any characters of Naruto.**

"God damn it STUPID SASUKE! Just f***ing die and rot to death already!" Naruto screamed out in frustration, as he crushed the poor magazine in his hands.

Well, apparently, Naruto has found out Sasuke had cheated on him, AGAIN. This happened too often already.

First, Naruto would harshly grab onto sasuke's collar and demand an explanation him with a menacing look.

Next, sasuke will sweet talk his way out and explain that that was just a random human being pestering him and it would be 'troublesome' to reject and put up with their constant whining.

And, he just had to end with a speech that sounds _ever so familiar_,

"I promise that was nothing, you are all i ever wanted, needed and desired. Without you, I will find no means to live as well."

Then naruto would be very happy and pamper sasuke again, giving him whatever he wants.

However, it has all changed. Changed I tell you! No more Mr. "I will do whatever you say and pretend nothing happened".

'Promise this is nothing?' That's rubbish, Naruto has lost count of how many times that happened.

'I'm all he ever wanted, desired, needed? BULLSHIT. What nonsense is he spouting? He is treating me like a toy, that stupid motherf*****!'

'What the hell did he mean by 'without you, I will find no means to live as well'? Nice... Just plain nice... Yeah and I'm supposed to believe that. I'm pretty sure to change sasuke to be a loyal BOYFRIEND will be just like throwing a chicken out of the window and expecting it to fly high up into the sky... Just great...urgh!'

"I have enough of that stupid son of a b****! Does he think that I am to be taken for granted?! God damn him!" Rage built up in him. Naruto grabbed all his belongings and packed them in a suitcase.

"Good bye stupid, spoilt Uchiha boy that only likes to put his small tiny dick in some smelly hole." Naruto spat out angrily and harshly slammed the door, exiting the house that sasuke bought so that both of them can stay together.

Naruto marched his way to the Uchiha Company, one of the most well-known, and richest company. He stomped up to the lift and took it all the way to the highest level of the building. He came out of the lift and breathed in deeply.

Naruto might be slow sometimes but he isn't dumb enough to know not to act like a crazy maniac in such a refine company.

He noticed some of the workers here who he is familiarized with. They smiled widely, and waved to naruto and spoke a "hi!" Who in turn did the same and maintained his cool smile all the way till he stood right outside sasuke's office.

"Urm sir, you can't enter into our CEO's office now, he is currently busy."

One of the assistant prevented me from entering.

"Haha, no worries, it will be a quick one, my dear," naruto cupped her cheek with one of his free hand and smiled gently to her, charming her to let him in.

"O-okay... I think that's alright..." The assistant blushed deeply and slowly touched the place where naruto's hand has been placed at.

"Thank you..." Naruto gave his last gentle smile to the assistant and gently closed the door behind him.

Sasuke had his back faced towards the door, his right hand leaning onto his table, while his other hand is holding the phone, apparently talking about something that is claimed to make him _busy._

Sasuke didn't notice the door closing and Naruto walking in with a smile, a fake one obviously.

"Yeah yeah, alright, I'll talk to you later alright, sweetie? … ya see you soon… bye~" Sasuke said with a very sweet voice. Something that he will use against his _lovers._ YES, with a big S.

"Hi, sasuke." Naruto smiled, feeling his veins popping on his forehead. He clenched tightly onto his suitcase and had the greatest urge to just throw the keys that he had, the keys that belonged to their, correction, Uchiha's mansion. 'This f***ing cheating bastard.'

Sasuke quickly turned around, eyes widened in surprise at the sight of his lover in front of him, before it returned to the usual size. "Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sasuke cleared his voice and spoke in a voice totally opposite to the previous tone when he spoke on the phone.

"Don't you know I'm busy? You know how I hate it when my lover comes into my company and disrupt my work."

"OH REALLY? And YOU know how I hate it when my lover cheats on me behind my back, up in front and smack left right?"

"You mean that call just now? That was nothing, c'mon. Sometimes I feel that you are too possessive. I am also a human being and deserves to also share the freedom of interacting with others."

Sasuke felt very frustrated. It's not his fault that the woman just won't stop calling. Everyone is the same, I doubt Naruto is any different.

"Wow. That's something very different from your usual speech. Considering YOU ARE A BIG FAT LIAR. I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ARROGANCE AND SELFISHNESS! TAKE THESE!"

Naruto lost his last ounce of patience and threw the keys hardly towards the direction of Sasuke's face. Unfortunately, Sasuke managed to dodge it.

"W…What?" Sasuke looked at the item that was thrown by Naruto, confused.

"Thank you VERY much for cheating on me. I had enough like seriously. Have fun screwing all the boys and girls you want. AND YOU THINK EVERYONE LOVES YOU FOR YOUR MONEY?! B**** PLEASE."

Naruto spat angrily and stormed towards the door.

"Good. BYE!" He emphasized clearly and slammed the door open, furiously leaving the company.

"Uchiha-sama are you alright?"

"That was really scary."

"I think this is the first time uchiha-sama got dumped."

Sasuke snapped upon hearing that sentence. He glared hardly at the employees, something he will never do knowing that the relationship between the workers and the superior will be tarnished.

However, he could no longer care less. Naruto is just a toy, a mere precious toy that just outshines the other lovers he had. Sasuke is seething with rage. Naruto will have to pay. Sasuke will never allow something like this to happen.

"Urgh! All of you get out of my office!" Sasuke raged and slammed the door shut once everyone left his room. All the employees were beyond surprise at seeing Sasuke like this. This has to be his worst angry moments. For the first time, they felt the terror and fear towards their CEO.

Sasuke sat down and did deep breathing. He glared hardly at the keys that he _specifically and personally _gave to naruto. But that god damn mother****** just don't seem to f****** appreciate.

He will teach Naruto a lesson. Sasuke smirked maliciously, eyes turning cold as he glared at the keys.

Uchihas never get dumped. Uchihas do the dumping. That's the rule of the Uchihas.

Be prepared Uzumaki Naruto.

**Well yep, that's all, do review, fav and follow if you like this story^^ It means a lot to me U.U Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you so so very extremely much for the support! It really touch my heart when I read the reviews and the fav and the follow! To me, this is the biggest support that I've received thank you. :')****ヽ****(****；▽；****)****ノ ****hope you will enjoy this story! :)**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any characters. They belong to Kishimoto-sensei (⌒▽⌒) and in this story, there will be rough sex. If you don't like it, don't worry I've written down the part where it will start and stop. Hope you like it!**

"God damn it!" Sasuke swung his phone harshly onto the ground, not even giving it a slight glance as the poor phone smashed into pieces. Sasuke is very angry. Beyond angry. He is in a very very bad mood.

This is causing a lot of trouble for the employees in work. Sasuke's emotions are getting to him after naruto left him with humiliation and disappointment. Sasuke isn't angry because he loved naruto or anything, oh no. He is angry because that b**** had the guts to come into his office, make a chaos and left sasuke feeling the humiliation and anger.

However, even though sasuke is pissed off at every minute, he still comes up with productive management of his business and does his work professionally. The only thing that changed him is that he is starting to be cold and very abusive towards his 'lover'.

He learned this through the worst case where he is humiliated by a mere average looking, below in average in terms of both Intelligence, and a pathetic excuse of a lover. Sasuke couldn't care less anymore. He wanted to make naruto suffer, but naruto immediately changed every single source of getting connection. From his work place to his current location all the way to his email address. Everything related to him was changed.

"Sasuke-Kun~ what's wrong my little sexy bad boy?"

A seductive voice whispered into sasuke's ear as a hand ran over his clothed broad, firm, muscular chest. He turned his head slightly to see who it was. Oh. It's just his current girlfriend, Haruno Sakura. She is a real gem among the most women he know. Sakura has a beautiful body with soft skin and silky soft hair. She was one of the girlfriends he had while dating naruto. of course, none of his lovers know each other. Usually, sasuke would be turned on by her seduction, but today, after that incident, he felt disgust and anger.

"Get lost sakura. I'm not in the mood."

**((Warning: what you are about to read is going to be a rough and abusive sex. I don't really like writing such things but for the sake of the story, I must persevere. *determined look* if you don't like it, scroll on.))**

Sasuke shrugged her off and walked to the bathroom. Sakura is indeed surprised at the sudden coldness that he was giving, but maybe he was just playing hard to get. She smirked, not willing to give up on having her man tonight. She walked towards the bathroom, only to be greeted by sasuke's stripping. He took off his tie and uniform to reveal his firm, hard six pack that every girl would love in a man. Sakura decided to hide and watch, secretly feeling lucky to have sasuke accept her love and proud to have a man whose body is envied by every single person on earth. He went and took off his belt and pulled down his pants, leaving his boxer on and walking into the shower room.

Sakura felt herself getting warmer and warmer. She was aroused by him and began to stroll in. Before sasuke can lock the door, sakura pushed herself in, surprising him.

"Sakura. I told you. Get out! I'm not in the mood." Sasuke frustratedly spat the words as he ran his fingers through his silky raven hair.

"Aw... Come on... Don't be like that..." Sakura ran her fingers across sasuke's body, and gently rubbing his nipples. Her other hand going down and rubbing his little- i mean. Huge friend down south, hidden behind the boxer.

"Sakura. I'm telling you. This is the f***ing last chance, before I lose it. I'm pissed off right now." Sasuke firmly grabbed onto her wrist and pushed his face upfront to her face.

To sasuke, he feels that this will threaten sakura, but to sakura, it was a major turn on. She began fascinating a rough sex would be nice and she let out a smirk, challenging sasuke.

" I refuse to stop." Sakura smirked as she used her free hand to grab hardly on his d***.

"...fine, seems like I'm too nice to you," sasuke spat and pushed the door open, roughly grabbing sakura before throwing her onto the king-size bed. Sakura felt very excited. Even though it is not the usual sex they have, but it is refreshing. Sasuke glared at her, pulling his boxer down and sat on the bed.

"Quickly kneel in front of me and suck," sasuke instructed loudly, glaring hardly at sakura. Sakura for a moment, felt the fear, but she, too felt the excitement. She began to gently and slowly get up, ready to walk to the side of the bed but was roughly pushed off to the ground.

"I told you to f***ing hurry didn't I!?" Sasuke roughly pulled sakura's head and forced his limp d*** into her throat. Sakura widened her eyes in fear as tears were forming. She raised her arms and tried to scream but was harshly smacked.

"Why are all of you the same! You damn bitches don't f***ing appreciate the damn things I do for you guys!" Sasuke angrily shouted as he grabbed onto her head and roughly f***ed her mouth. The more he thought about just happened with naruto and now with sakura, the more angry he became. He felt the rough struggle of sakura as she tried to breathe or speak. The vibration that came from her throat made sasuke hardened as he moaned softly. His speed increased as he felt he was going to climax. Sakura attempted to push herself away or the most hit sasuke, but the given angle was not to her favor.

"Mmmmm!"

"Urgh..."

Both of them moaned as the white thick liquid was released into her throat. Sakura fell onto the ground with a loud thud as her eyes began to lose colour. The white liquid flowed out of her mouth as foam began to form.

"What? Are you fainting on me? Don't you f*** ing dare until I'm done with you. You deserved to be punished." Sasuke growled as he picked her up and swung her onto the bed.

"Please... Stop..." Sakura tried to speak, tears flowing down her eyes. She was beyond terrified by his actions. However, her pleas were ignored. Sasuke squeezed a lot of lubricant onto his hand and rubbed it on his d***. He positioned himself at sakura's opening and with a harsh swift, he plunged into her.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed in pain. She felt blood trickling down but sasuke doesn't care. He began to f*** her vigorously, not caring if she was ready. Sakura's moans and pleas for sasuke to stop were all turned into dead ear. With a final push, sasuke released deep into her womb, not caring if it will cause her to have kids.

This was a punishment. He did stop her, but she didn't want to listen. He told her to leave him be, but she chose to provoke him. This is the outcome. If there was a baby, she will be dead. Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh as he ran his fingers over his hair. He smirked at the result of sakura, before walking briefly towards the bathroom, leaving a scarred sakura on the bed.

**((The sex scene ends here:) I hope you enjoyed somehow... Sorry if its too rough...))**

Sasuke prepared his bathtub and gently stepped in. He poured himself a glass of red wine and breathed deeply. The anger and frustration that welled up in him has subsided, thanks to sakura. 'I'll have to get rid of sakura before she does anything funny to me. And also, to deal with naruto. He has yet to taste his own medicine.' An evil glint appeared in his eyes as he smirked widely, twirling his glass. His eyes softened a little as he leaned back. 'No one understands me... Everyone is just eyeing my success, my good looks, and money. What a rubbish place this world is. What love... There's no such thing... No one will understand how I feel.'

Sakura weakly got up of the bed and get dressed. She had to escape. From this mad man. She have to. Before she can have her revenge!

She glared hardly at the bathroom door. The hatred in her was rising. Her blood was boiling. Her fist clenched tightly onto her bag.

'Watch out f***ing Uchiha sasuke! You are going to regret doing this to me!' With the last glare, sakura packed her things and left.

**Well I'll stop here^^ hope you like the story so far:) do review, favourite and follow if you enjoyed the story! Thank you again!**


End file.
